Secretly Family
by Anonymous14-12-99
Summary: Andy McNally has a big secret. One that only a few people now. What Happens when she receives some heart breaking news? Does she leave? Does she stay? If so what happens when she comes back? Has her biggest secret been revealed?
1. Chapter 1

She stood there in shock watching as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Watching as Sam tried to get him to wake up. He didn't. Not long after the paramedics arrived and he was rushed to the hospital.

The hospital waiting room was filled with cops waiting for some news on their brother in blue. Sam and Oliver sat together in silence. Frank comforting Noelle. Andy watching over Traci to make sure she was okay and all the others anxiously waiting for some news.

"Family of Jerry Barber?" said the nurse coming out of the doors. The room filled with silence as everyone stood. "immediate family" Frank being the one to speak," were all a family. How is he?"

"As you all know Detective Barber was stabbed in the abdomen. He lost a lot of blood and crashed several times during surgery. Luckily we were able to repair the damage, however we are not out of the wood yet. Detective Barber has a long road ahead of him but we expect him to make a full recovery."

Cheers could be heard all around the room. She released a breath she didn't know shed been holding. She heard Traci ask "can we see him". "yes but only two at a time" replied the doctor.

The first to go were Frank and Noelle headed in first because they needed to get back to the barn and 6 month old Olivia. Next were Sam and Oliver and finally Traci everyone else left with promises to come back soon.

Traci sat in the chair next to his bed, waiting for him to wake up. It must have been no less than 2 hours later she heard him stirring. She quickly fetched the doctor. "Detective! Good to see awake. How you feeling?" "Okay just in a lot of pain" replied Jerry. "Well we can give you some pain meds for that. They will make you tired so don't try to fight sleep." Instructed the doctor who left shortly after.

"hey" said Traci. "hey" he replied. " you need to sleep so I'm going to go and call Frank. Get some rest." and with that she left after a promise to be there when he woke up.

Meanwhile, over at the penny the news had just been spread and people were celebrating. Andy however had noticed Sam acting strange with her. She noticed him slip out the back and went to talk to him.

"Sam" she shouted. He stopped and turned. "hey" he said. "hey. so good job Jerry's okay. Had me worried for a minute there." Andy said in a nervous voice. "Yeah well that's Jerry for ya" "Look Sam..." She was cut of by him interrupting. "Andy, I can't do this anymore" was what he said sounding upset. "do what" she asked not looking forward to the answer. "Be a cop and be with you" was the reply she got. Tears sprang in her eyes. "what does that mean?" she asked " it means I've gotten so used to following a rookies instincts instead of my own, and look what happened" He spoke softly"fine then just get into your truck and go". She felt the tears fall as she watched him climb in his truck and drive away.

The next morning she woke up with swollen, red eyes from all the crying she had been doing. She cleaned up and wrote a letter. She put it in her bag and made her way to work making sure she got there early. Once she'd arrived at the barn, Andy made her way straight to Franks office. She requested some personal time and told Frank she was going to stay with her cousin in Hawaii for a while. She also handed Frank the letter and asked him to pass it on. Jerry. That was the name written on the envelope and then she was gone.

In the Hospital Jerry was just waking. Traci was there like she promised and they had a great morning, all his friends had stopped by and now it was just him and Sam. They chatted for a while until Jerry broached the subject. "So Sammy where's McNally?" He asked curiously. He watched Sam's face fall. "I'm not sure". Jerry heard the sadness coming from Sam's voice. "What do you mean your not sure? She's your girlfriend isnt she?" He was getting concerned now. Sam told him what happened last night and what he said to the woman he loved. Jerry just sat there completely shocked and quite angry with his best friend. "You need to talk to her Sammy". With that Sam got up and left. As soon as the door closed Jerry was on the phone ringing and ringing. No Answer. Crap! He thought.

After many more unsuccessful attempts the door opened. He hoped it was the person he needed to see. It was Traci wearing a big smile. "Trace! Have you spoke to Andy?" He asked desperately. " No" She answered confused as to why he would ask that. "Okay! I'm going to tell you something now but you cant tell anyone else." Jerry told Traci what was going on and now her face was shocked and worried. Just as she was about to reply the door opened and in walked Frank.

He made small talk with his friend and just as he was about to leave, Frank handed him a letter. On the front was Jerry's name wrote in Andy's hand writing. He looked at the letter for several minutes thinking oh god! wha'ts she gone and done now!

He opened the letter feeling quite anxious and was not looking forward to reading it. Here goes he thought one last time. Opening the letter he began to read.

Hey big brother...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I have really enjoyed writing this story. It's one i have been thinking about for a while and finally had the time to write it. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

Hey big brother...

I'm glad you're okay. I'm really sorry for not coming to visit before I left, it's been a hard few days. But that's nothing compared to yours. I didn't tell Frank but I will tell you. I've gone undercover for a while I don't know when I'll be back, don't hold off the wedding. It's your big day enjoy it. Again really sorry. Tell Trace I love her and I'm sorry and please don't try to find me.

With all my love

Andy xx

He sat there with the letter in his hands reading over and over. Tears glistening in his eyes. His little sister, only sister has gone undercover and might not come back. "Jerry. What's wrong" they were the first words he heard after he read the letter. "she's gone undercover" He said this with nothing more than sadness in his voice.

"WHAT! No why would she do that. She wouldn't just leave like that especially not with you like this." Jerry heard the sadness and confusion in her voice. She didn't know the real reason that she left only he did. "Sammy broke up with her last night" "No he didn't she would have told me that I'm her best friend. She tells me everything." "Traci, she must have thought you had enough to worry about without adding to it." "But her and Sam were in such a good place. What happened?" "Sammy basically told her it was her fault that I'm in here" he said while gesturing around with his hands. "when I get my hands on him." her voice was now filled with anger. "Trace. Don't I'll talk to him alright. He didn't know how much pain this would cause. He doesn't know that she's my sister." Jerry managed to convince Traci to let him handle it, so they could get her back.

It had been a month now. Jerry had been released from the hospital and it was his first day back at work. The doctors said he had healed remarkably fast and that he could go home and return to work soon. So here he was sat in the car with Traci on their way. People had stopped by checking on Jerry and asking Traci if she had seen Andy. But no-one had. Their secret was still a secret.

Jerry entered the barn and got ready to go into parade. He stood at the opposite side of the room to his best friends, he was struggling to spend time with Sam. Knowing he was the reason for his sisters disappearance. Frank walked in and handed out partners. "And let's give a big welcome back to Detective Barber. Who is now returning to us and is much better" Jerry smiled as cheers filled the room. Parade ended with Frank saying "serve, protect and drinks at the Penny later"

As he was leaving parade he was stopped by Oliver and Sam. "Hey brother, it's good to have you back" said Oliver in an overly cheerful voice. Jerry had to get out of there as fast as he could, so he simply said "thanks brother. it's good to be back but I have to go talk to Frank." and with that he walked away.

Sam's POV

Sam knows that Jerry has been acting funny and avoiding him for the past few weeks and he can't figure out for the life of him why. He was crushed when he found out McNally had taken some personal leave. He thought that the time apart could do them some good. But it's been over a month now and she still hasn't returned. He's hoping shell be back soon so they can talk. He knows what he said to her that night was horrible and he's regretted it ever since. He didn't mean to blame her for Jerry it just came out. Sam gets pulled from his thoughts when Oliver interrupts him "that was weird" said Oliver confused. "Not really he's been acting like that with me since he got stabbed and I just don't know why. Maybe he blames me or something" Sam said feeling upset and ashamed. "Ah come on Sammy that's not true I'm sure it's just something else" and with that he left.

Meanwhile over in Franks office Jerry was getting annoyed. "come on Frank are you seriously telling me that you didn't know that one of your officers had gone UC" "yes Jerry I am because she told me that she was taking some personal leave. Look I know she's your sister and I can understand that you're worried but she'll be fine and back before you know it" " Your have met her right? She's been a magnet for danger ever since she was 5 years old and you expect me to believe that she can last being undercover without landing herself in masses of trouble? Can you at least give me the chance to find her?" he was getting desperate now. If he knew his sister as well as he thought he did, he'll be finding her in the hospital in a matter of days. "Okay you have a week and if you haven't found her by then, you continue with your normal work." "thank you" He left the office and rushed to his desk.

By now the week was nearly up and he was no closer to finding his sister. Little did he know he was about to get a pretty good idea. He phone rang just before parade was starting. He quickly left and answered. He listened to the voice on the other end of the line. He went into a state of utter panic and raced to find Frank. He was just walking through the door to start parade. He explained the situation and asked Frank not to mention it. He was given the day off and rushed into parade to get Traci. He whispered in her ear and they both ran out unaware of the confused and curious glances looking their way.

They arrived at the hospital and went straight to the desk. Can you please tell me where Andy McNally's room is?"

**Hey. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Promise to update as soon as I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the hospital and went straight to the desk. Can you please tell me where Andy McNally's room is?"

The nurse told them the room number and they all but sprinted there. When they arrived they bumped into the doctor who was coming out. "hi, can I help you?" asked the doctor. "Yes, My name's Jerry Barber I'm the brother of Andy McNally. Can you tell me how she is please?" Jerry asked. "Well Mrs McNally came in with a gunshot wound the shoulder and severe blood loss she also has major bruising on her body and has suffered from some internal bleeding. We were able to repair the damage but she is currently in a medically induced coma to give her body chance to repair itself. I must warn you though, when your sister wakes she will have a tough road ahead of her but we are hopeful she will make a full recovery." the doctor then smiled and left. Jerry and Traci stood there both masking each other's expressions of sadness and concern.

When they entered the room they were both horrified of what Andy had become. She had wires coming from here, there and everywhere connected to beeping machines monitoring her heart rate. She looked so vulnerable and fragile with her pale white skin but she also looked quite peaceful.

Jerry made his way into the room, tears glistening his eyes, with Traci hot on his heels. They both sat down next to their friend and sister and secretly pray that she gets better. "Andy, I think I speak for both me and Trace here but you need to get better. Your my little sister and I need you back. You've got to be okay." They stayed for a few hours but left knowing that there was nothing they could do to help but promised Andy they'd be back tomorrow.

Tomorrow morning came and Jerry and Traci were walking into the barn. They'd both had nightmares last night imagining what could've happened to Andy, but with the comfort of each other's arms they made it through the night. They were called into Frank's office to explain the situation and once again asked him not to say anything to anyone until she's awake. They figured the less people worrying the better.

In parade the sadness did not go un-noticed by Traci and Jerry's friends. Although they tried to act okay their friends saw right through it. After parade they were on their way out but knowing they were going to be ambushed by their friends they shot each other a glance holding an unspoken agreement not to tell.

Jerry made it to his office thinking that he had escaped the obvious talk with his friends. Then they walked in. "Okay Jerry, what's up. First your acting weird with Sammy, then you and Traci run out of parade not to be seen again and now you've got a face that looks like a boy who's favourite toy was just taken of him. Spill!" Oliver demanded and Jerry knew this was not up for debate. "Look, it's nothing for you guys to worry about okay I just had a sick relative and had to go to the hospital to check on them and Traci came with me. As for being weird with Sammy I'm not I've just had a lot going on recently and haven't had much spare time." Jerry said with a sad voice. In a way he was honest just not completely truthful. I mean he does have a sick relative. "Oh! sorry man we didn't realise. If there's anything we can do to help just let us know" Sam replied and then they both left leaving the door to swing shut and Jerry to let out a sigh of relief.

On the other side of the room Traci wasn't doing much better. "Traci what's up with you. Yes Andy disappeared and none of us know where she is. And yes Jerry got injured but he's better now. I don't know about the others but I'm struggling to figure out what's wrong with you" Traci could tell Chris was worried but him bringing up Andy and then Jerry really did make this conversation a whole lot worse. "Look guys I know Andy left and is probably not coming back for a while but I understand a lot was going on for her she needed a break, I get it. As for why I'm upset an old friend of mine is in the hospital and I took yesterday off to go and see her. Jerry came with me for support as the doctor said she was pretty bad. And my god he wasn't kidding." Traci tried to sound convincing and she thought she did well, keep it as close to the truth as you can. They let it go seeming to believe her and she also let out a sigh before turning around to get some work done.

Oliver's POV

Oliver was starting to get quite worried about his two best friend's. Sam really didn't seem to be coping well with McNally leaving, even though he broke up with her Sam is still upset. And even though he said he wasn't Jerry ignoring him wasn't helping. Yet he still can't figure out what's up with him. He says he's fine and just has a lot going on at the moment. But the Jerry he knew, the Jerry that's his best friend and tells him everything, is failing to tell him what's really going on. He told himself that he would press the issue later at the penny.

Oliver had, had a long day. Disturbance's, B&E's even a bank robbery. He was looking forward to a drink at the penny with his friend's. So he got headed into the barn, got changed and made his way to the penny but not without reminding himself to talk to Jerry.

At the Penny he saw Sam sitting at the bar drinking . He went over and joined him signalling to the bartender for a beer. "Hey brother" Sam responded with a nod of acknowledgement. "You seen Jerry tonight?" Oliver asked. "Nope" Was the only response he got. He looked over at the rookie table and noticing that Traci wasn't there either was confused as every Tuesday since coming out of the hospital they have both come to the Penny for a drink. "Come on" said Oliver standing up and heading towards the rookie table with Sam.

Once they got there the rookies and the TO's traded stories about what was wrong with Jerry and Traci and noticing the change in their stories were now confused as to why their friends were lying to them. They made it their personal goal to find out what was going on.

Over the next few days they kept pushing and pushing for information until Traci couldn't take it any more, so she told them it was an old friend from the academy and what hospital they were in.

The doctor had told Jerry and Traci that they were going to ease Andy out of the coma earlier in the day. They decided they were going to do it in the evening, so Traci and Jerry could be there after shift.

Chris, Dov, Gail, Oliver and Sam all entered the hospital that same evening and asked what room the police officer was in. After seeing their badges the nurse told them what room but not who was in there.

The last thing that they expected to see was Jerry and Traci sat in chairs at the side of a bed that was holding Andy McNally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait not been able to update this weekend. It was my birthday so i have been very busy. Hope to update quicker next time. BTW in this story Andy's dad was not a cop and he is still with Andy and Jerry's mum.**

The last thing that they expected to see was Jerry and Traci sat in chairs at the side of a bed holding Andy McNally.

Not long ago the doctor had eased Andy out of her coma and were know waiting for her to wake up. She began to stir and Jerry was at her side in minutes. He hit the call button for the doctor and seconds later she was in the room.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked panicked. "She's waking up" The doctor walked over and checked her vitals. After she concluded that nothing was wrong she waited for Andy to wake.

Andy stirred again and then her eyelids fluttered open. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Jerry looking down at her she also felt him stroking her hair. "Hey" she said in a weak voice. Her throat was dry. Jerry handed her the water and the doctor asked how she was feeling. "I'm okay just in a lot of pain." you could tell by her voice the amount of pain she was in. "That's okay we'll get you some pain meds and you need to sleep. I'll come and check on you in a bit." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Andy then noticed that Traci was in the room. She sat up and smiled "Hey Trace, I'm guessing he told you?" "Yeah he did, but I still can't believe that you didn't. When you get out of here we are going to be having a long chat about what other things you are keeping from me and then you are going to be telling me all the embarrassing things he did as a kid" Both girls giggled while he shot Traci a glare but finishing it with a small chuckle himself. "Yeah I'm sure that she'll enjoy doing that. But more importantly you need to explain to me why you left without saying goodbye first" Jerry said with a hint of concern but also sounding very demanding. "Look Jerry, I'm sorry okay I just needed a break there was a lot going on. I had to get away." she was pleading with him to understand. Jerry accepted this and Andy, him and Traci just sat and talked for a while.

On the other side of the wall they were all confused. They were all thinking why didn't they tell us why she was here and why is Jerry? A doctor then walked past them and into Andy's room. The doctor seemed very familiar with Jerry, and Traci really didn't do much talking. When they saw that Jerry was stroking her hair and holding her hand they were all confused, but more confused about the fact that Traci wasn't doing anything. The doctor left and they just sat and watched them talking, all comfortable around each other.

Jerry and Traci left to let her rest and to get home to relieve Mrs Nash of her babysitting duties. They both hugged Andy goodnight and said they'd be back tomorrow. They left hand in hand with smiles on their faces knowing that she was going to be okay.

They had to walk through the waiting room on their way out and what they didn't expect to see was all their friends sat and waiting with glum expressions.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" all their heads shot up and they all had scowl's on their faces, some worse than others. Oliver was the first to speak "We could ask you two the same question" "we already told you were here visiting a sick relative" Jerry replied honestly. "Don't give us that we know that you're here to see McNally, but what we don't now is why you didn't tell us she was here and when the two of you became so close. Also why you were the first to find out was here?" Oliver asked gruffly.

"We didn't tell you she was here because she has been in a coma until today, plus she needs to heal and can't do that if all of you are her asking questions. Secondly, were close because she's my fiancé's best friend, so I see her a lot and finally I was the first to find out because I'm a detective." Jerry wasn't sure if Andy wanted anyone to know so he figured that he would just wait until she's ready. "Well either way you should have told us we were worried about her." Jerry was shocked to hear Sam talk. He'd been so quite it's like he wasn't there.

The next day Traci, Jerry and Frank were all talking to Andy in her room. "So when can I go back under?" Andy asked. Three worried and confused faces turned and looked at her. "Andy you can't go back under. Your covers been blown." Frank said clearly confused as to why she wants to go back under. "What! How?" "Andy you're in the hospital they figured it out" Jerry was now wondering why she does not know her cover was blown. "This wasn't the guys I'm under with. As far as I'm aware my covers intact." even more confusion circulated the room. "Andy what do you mean?" Jerry asked

"Do you remember Mike from high school?" Jerry nodded "Well he's a cop detective now down at 27th division. He called me a couple of weeks before you got stabbed and told me that they got Hailey." noticing Jerry's eyes go wide "She's completely fine, Don't Worry, they got her back but she had some broken bones and a lot of bruising. They beat her until she told them where I was. Anyway she eventually gave in and told them. They left her there and Mike found her, which is when he called me. He arranged the undercover because although it sounds strange it's the safest place for me right now. I was supposed to leave the day you got injured, I stayed as long as I could but had to leave so I wrote you the letter. And before you ask I couldn't tell you because the less people that knew the better. A couple of days ago I went back to my apartment, not my undercover one, to pick something up and they were there, they beat me said consider this a warning and left. So here I am. "

Traci and Frank were completely confused but judging by the look on Jerry's face this was really bad. He still hadn't said anything and Andy was getting worried "Jerry say something" Andy pleaded. Everyone jumped when Jerry shouted "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE'S MY FAMILY AS WELL YOU KNOW AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS I COULD HAVE HELPED." " No Jerry you couldn't. This has been going on since I was 13, if someone could have done something don't you think they would've by now." Jerry turned and walked out of the room muttering to himself. "Frank can you go and get him back and then we'll explain what's going on. And Frank don't let him do anything. Thanks" Andy and Traci were now the only ones in the room. They chatted for a while avoiding the elephant in the room. 5 minutes later Frank and Jerry walked back in, they sat down and Jerry began to explain.

"When Andy was 13 she went out with her friends one night, she got tired and decided to come home early. On the way home she wasn't paying attention and she took a wrong turn. On the road she saw there was a group of men who were going into people houses then shooting and robbing them. They killed all 75 people on the road. She was the only witness. She got home and was in shock I managed to get her talking and she told me what happened. We rang our uncle who is a cop he came over and she told him. There was officers looking around the streets for weeks. Andy gave us a full description of one of the men and he looks the same as Anton Hill. After a few weeks they kidnapped her and kept her for several weeks. One day she got away and came back home. We moved to Toronto and have lived here ever since. To this day they have not caught Hill and Andy is the only witness. But with the evidence and Andy's statement we could put Hill and his men away for life, which is why for the past 15 years they have been hunting her down. They have caught her a few times but she has had many self defence classes and she managed to get away. We still can't find him but he always finds her.

Jerry was now holding Andy because she was crying, like she does whenever she has to hear this story again. Frank and Traci understand now why Andy was so upset and Jerry so worried. "Okay guys we'll try and sort this out. McNally I'm pulling you out of the UC and have a patrol car outside your apartment and a guard put outside the door. I won't put you in witness protection but if they do anything else I will not hesitate to do so." Frank said this in an understanding voice but also one that said this is not up for discussion. "Thanks Frank" Jerry replied "Oh and guys who's Hailey?" "She's our little sister" this time Andy spoke in such a quiet voice you had to strain your ears to hear her. With that Frank left leaving Traci, Jerry and Andy in the room talking. Andy shot Jerry a look that said thank you for not telling her. Jerry didn't mention the fact that Andy was raped and got pregnant when she was kidnapped, or the fact that got rid of the baby.

A week had passed and Andy was out of the hospital she was healing nicely, so she asked Mike to come down and talk to Frank and for him to bring Hailey with him. At 10am they came to collect Andy to take her to the barn. As soon as she was out of her apartment building and she was nearly knocked down by a 16 year old charging at her. She just managed to hold out her arms when Hailey hugged her. Andy picked her up and spun her round. For a 16 year old she was quite small, she had long brown hair, hazel eyes that you could just melt in and the cutest little button nose. They shared a long hug until Andy noticed Mike propped up against the car. She walked up and hugged him. Mike was a tall, muscular man with green eyes and dirty blond hair styled like in the army. They shared hugs and got into the car. On the way to the barn they all got up to date on each other's lives and before they knew it they were in the station parking lot.

They walked in all smiling ad happy and headed to Frank's office. While Andy went to collect Jerry and Traci they introduced each other. Andy didn't tell Jerry that Hailey was coming into town. She knocked on the door and found them both there "Hey guy's, Frank wants to see us in his office." They both sighed they got up and followed Andy to Frank's office. Jerry saw Hailey through the window. He practically sprinted to Frank's office not noticing the funny looks headed his way. He opened the door rand up to Hailey and gave her the biggest hug. "Hail's I've missed you so much" He mumbled into her shoulder. "I've missed you two" Jerry introduce her and Traci and shook hands with Mike. They all sat and talked about the case for a while.

Down in the bullpen Sam and Oliver watched the whole exchange and were both wondering who the mystery girl was. "Who do you think that is?" Sam asked Oliver "Not a clue. Let's ask her she's coming out"

They followed Hailey which led them to the coffee station. "Hi" Hailey turned and smiled "You must be knew around here. I'm..." "Sam Swarek and Oliver Shaw. I know Jerry's told me about you." Sam and Oliver chuckled "All good I hope. And you are?" Oliver asked. "Oh Sorry. Hailey Barber Jerry's sister" "Jerry has a sister?" Sam said.

Andy must have noticed them talking because she told Jerry to go and stop her telling everyone. If she was correct Hailey would just blab and everything would get ten times worse.

"Yes 2 actually I came down to visit him and my sister" Hailey responded easily. "Oh, What's your sister called maybe we know her?" Oliver asked curiously "Well you should. I mean you do work with her." Sam was the next to speak "Who?"

Jerry stopped dead in his tracks when Hailey answered. "Her names Andy McNally"

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Will update ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the long wait. Its been a crazy week. Hope you all had a great Christmas and enjoy!**

Jerry stopped dead in his tracks when Hailey answered. "Her names Andy McNally"

Sam and Oliver just stood there in shock, with faces like they'd just seem a ghost. Hailey was confused. She looked between her big brother and his friends. "Jerry?" she asked. Jerry looked down at her and said "Hailey, go back to Frank's office and tell Andy to come to interview 3, and then stay with Traci alright." Hailey nodded her head and retreated back to Frank's office. Jerry grabbed Sam and Oliver, who were still in a state of shock, and pulled them to interview 3 . He pushed them inside, told them to wait there, closed the door and waited for Andy.

Andy watched through the window. She saw Hailey talk, Jerry stop and Sam and Oliver freeze. 'oh no' she thought. Andy then saw Hailey heading back and Jerry leading Sam and Oliver off somewhere. Hailey walked through the door into Frank's office and said "Andy, Jerry said meet him in interview 3." Andy excused herself and made her way to where Jerry was waiting for her. She found him pacing outside the room. "Jerry" she said. He looked up and motioned for her to come forward. Andy complied and when she reached him she asked "What's going on?"

"Hailey told them" He replied. "Great. So what are you gonna tell them?" Andy asked "The truth. We've lied to them enough we can't anymore." Jerry said knowing she wouldn't like it. "Jerry please. You can't tell them about that. It's bad enough that so many people know already. can't you just skip the bad part? Please?" Andy was pleading with him now and she knew that he wouldn't say anything after that. Jerry always told her that it was her choice who knew and that the fewer people that knew the better. "Alright fine. But if this comes up again and someone else tells them don't expect me to cover for you. These are my best friends and as much as I love you they mean a lot to, and not telling them that you're my sister is bad enough." Andy said thank you and walked away.

Jerry took a deep breath and headed back into the room. He found Sam and Oliver both sat in chairs looking slightly less shocked. He sat in the chair opposite them and just waited until one of them talked. Sam was the first to speak although it would be strange calling it speaking because it was more like screaming. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE YOU'RE FRIENDS AND YOU FORGET TO MENTION ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN YOUR LIFE OR MAYBE EVEN THE FACT THAT I WAS DATING YOUR SISTER." Jerry was shocked he had never heard Sam say so much in one go. Jerry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by more shouting. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT IN OVER 10 YEARS OF KNOWING EACH OTHER YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU HAVE SISTERS OR THAT WE WORK WITH ONE OF THEM. YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE" Jerry just sat there listening to Sam shout at him. He figured that he owed him that much. "Okay Sammy. I understand that your pissed with me right now but you have to understand that this isn't easy for me either. I have not enjoyed lying to you but I had no choice." Jerry said. "There's always a choice Jer you just made the wrong one" Sam walked out and slammed the door shut leaving behind Jerry and Oliver.

"You know that could have gone differently." Oliver said "and how'd you figure that one out Ollie?" Jerry asked. "You could have told us the truth. Look I get that you didn't want anyone to know and that if you did everyone would think that you helping her get to the top, but who would we have told were your best friends." Oliver sounded upset with Jerry. Jerry started to pace and he let out a sigh. "Look Ollie it's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's that I couldn't tell you." Jerry tried to sympathise with Oliver because if he was in his shoes he would be just as angry. Oliver gave him a confused look and said "what do you mean you couldn't tell me?" Jerry released another sigh and stopped pacing. He put his hand on his hip and the other rubbed his nose. He looked directly at Oliver when he said "Andy has a past and it's not a good past. If everyone found out we were related, word would spread and we don't want that to happen. If that did happen then Andy may not be here anymore." Jerry tried to explain it as simply as he could but Oliver still looked confused. "Why would that be so bad?" He asked.

"Look I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone this but I'm sick of lying. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially not Sammy" Oliver was now concerned so he nodded his head as an instruction for Jerry to go on.

"When Andy was little she was walking home. She went down a street and saw a group of men shooting and robbing everyone that lived on that street. There were no other witnesses and they still haven't caught the guys that did it. She gave us a positive ID of one of the guys. My uncle, who was the cop working the case, gave us an identification. He was called Anton Hill. They kidnapped her not long after but she managed to get away. She changed her surname and we came to live in Toronto with our Grandma. The rest of our family stayed where they were. A few weeks before I got stabbed they caught Hailey and tortured her until she gave up where Andy was. Mike, the guy in Frank's office, found her and rang Andy to warn her. He's a detective at 27 division so they set up a UC for her to go on. She was supposed to leave the night I got stabbed. She stayed as long as she could but in the morning she had to leave. A few weeks ago she went back to her apartment and one of Anton's guys jumped her, said it was a warning. Anyway I got a call on the day I left parade saying she was at the hospital. I took Trace because I had to tell her about Andy after she left me a note saying she went UC. And this is how were here now, but by telling you it's putting yours and her life in danger which is why you CANNOT tell anyone"

To say Oliver was shocked was an understatement. He expected 'we just didn't want you to know' not this. He now understood all the secrecy. "Ah man I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Oliver asked. "Just don't tell anyone and make sure Sammy doesn't either, but first come and get to know my sister" Jerry said cheerily "I already know your sister." Oliver joked. Jerry chuckled "Not Andy, Hailey. You now she's about the same age as Izzie."

After that everything was fine. Andy was back at work, Jerry sorted things out with Sam, Andy and Sam were getting there. They weren't a couple but they were friends. Things were almost back to normal.

Until the day came.

**Hope you enjoyed! Will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait. Its been a crazy few weeks lately**

Until the day came.

Andy was awoken by the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. 30 minutes later she was showered, dressed and had, had breakfast. It was a warm day so she decided to walk to work. For once she wasn't running late so she took her time and decided to walk through the park, it only added an extra 5 minutes onto her walk so it wasn't a problem.

The park was empty apart from the odd dog walker. She made her way down the path, gazing at the flowers lining the edges of the park. Towards the end of the path, Andy almost fell over her shoe lace, she bent down to tie it, when she felt a strong knock to her head and fell to the floor.

**Jerry's POV**

He'd had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach since he woke this morning and this feeling hadn't left yet. He figured it was just because of the day. It's 15 years today. 15 years since his little sister's life had turned upside down. He didn't know how she did it, she was always so strong and confident. Jerry and Traci had arrived at work with plenty of time to spare. They parted as usual Traci to the locker rooms and Jerry to his desk. He placed his jacket and bag in his office and headed off to talk to Frank.

Once in his office Jerry asked Frank if he could borrow Oliver for the day, said he need help on a case, Frank said yes and they headed off to parade. 'Mornin coppers' grumbles were heard throughout parade and Frank continued his speech. 'so we have reports that a young woman said to be in her mid to late 20's with brown hair being taken from Greens Park earlier this morning. Witness said that she looked to be tying her shoe lace when someone walked up behind her and hit her on the head, then took her. Okay guys jeep your eyes open. Assignments are on the board. Serve, Protect and let's get her back.'

Jerry knew it was a long shot but he was worried. The description matched hers, the park was near her house, he hadn't heard from her all morning (she always called on days like today) and she wasn't in parade. He decided he would go to her place and check it out. 'OLIVER' Jerry shouted across the bullpen. raising a few heads, as he headed to his car in the sally port.

The car was out of the parking lot before Oliver had even closed the door. 'Whoa, slow down there buddy' he joked until he noticed Jerry's face. 'Okay, what's up?' Oliver asked. 'Andy's not in' Jerry grumbled. Oliver laughed 'is that all? You know what McNally's like she'll just be late or maybe she's sick' 'Well she's not sick and she's never completely missed parade before' 'So were going over to try and find her?' Oliver asked 'Yeah because I have a bad feeling that she's the girl from the park' Jerry replied 'and what makes you think that exactly?' Oliver asked stunned 'Well she didn't call this morning, she's not called Frank saying she won't be in and if anything was going to happen it's going to happen today.' He listed off. 'What's so special about today?' Oliver was confused now. Jerry was getting annoyed now he knew that Oliver couldn't know but he just wished that he'd shut up. 'its 15 years Oliver. 15 years ago since she met Anton Hill.' Oliver just sat there shocked. He was beginning to believe this himself, he just didn't want to.

They arrived at Andy's and when she didn't answer jerry used his key to unlock the door. 'Andy' he shouted. He looked around the apartment and couldn't find her. Jerry and Oliver headed back to the car and went in the direction of Greens Park. When they arrived a section of the park was sealed off with yellow tape. They made their way over to see if anything had been found. 'Hey Sammy, you get anything?' Jerry asked casually. 'Yeah we got this.' Sam walked back and picked up a bag and handed it to Jerry. 'It's from where the girl was taken.' Jerry took the bag and looked at it. 'FUCK!' He shouted raising a few heads. He knew that bag. He bought her that bag. He started to pace his face etched with worry. Sam looked at Oliver and then back at Jerry. 'what's going on?' He asked. Oliver was next to speak ' Jerry? Is it her's?' He just watched him nod his head. 'Crap' He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Frank.

**Sam's POV**

He only heard Oliver's side of the conversation but he couldn't believe it. 'We know who the missing girl is, McNally, positive, it's 15 years Frank, will do' 'Okay Jerry we gotta go Frank wants us back at the station.' He heard Oliver say. 'Wait' Sam shouted. 'Someone explain to me what's going on here' he said waving his hands around. 'come back to the station, we'll talk about it there' He watched as Oliver and Jerry walked away and headed back to his own cruiser. He just couldn't believe that McNally was the one that was taken. He was glad he was riding alone today, he was happy for the silence. How did Oliver and Jerry know? and what was 15 years? Were the only thoughts going through his head. When he arrived back at the station he went in search of Oliver.

**Oliver's POV**

He couldn't believe this was happening. The day was going well and its all fallen apart in a less than an hour. He knew he shouldn't have left without explaining to Sam but he didn't know whether Jerry would want him to or not. Now they know that Andy's missing they're going to have to tell everyone why. Him and Jerry had spoke to Frank and he had called everyone back for a briefing. Oliver sat at the back of the room with Sam while Jerry explained what was going on. Oliver watched as every face in the room filled with shock as Jerry told them about Andy's past and Sam's face fall at the mention of Anton Hill. He felt truly sorry for his friend but knew there was nothing he could do to ease that pain at the moment.

**Jerry's POV**

He didn't think it would be this hard. Jerry knew that addressing the members of 15 and telling them of Andy's past would be difficult, but he didn't think it would be this hard. Before the meeting he called his uncle. He figured if anyone could help it would be Dave, he was the first to work the case. He also called his parents and was expecting them any minute now. When briefing the station, the hardest part was watching Sam. He knew he'd hurt him, he should have told him. He was almost done with the briefing when he heard his name being called. 'Detective Barber to front desk' He handed over to Frank who finished things of and headed towards the front desk.

He found his family and took them through to his office. As soon as they entered he was hounded with questions. 'STOP!' he shouted 'just calm down' He walked to the door and saw Oliver at the coffee station. 'Oliver' he waved him over once he turned. 'I need you to do me a favour, just sorta talk to my mum and dad for a few minutes while I sort something out. Just try and keep them calm and please don't tell them anything till I get back' 'sure thing brother' They walked back in the room and he introduced Oliver. 'Guys this is Oliver, I need you to talk to him for a few minutes while I sort something out. Dave' He instructed him to follow and they left the room heading to Frank's office. He knocked on the door and Frank waved him in. 'Frank, this is my uncle Dave, he initially worked the case and I figured that he could help.' Frank and Dave shook hands. 'Yeah sure, no problem' 'Right well I'll leave you to it then' Jerry left Frank's office and ran into Sam. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked 'It wasn't my place' Jerry said and walked off.

**Hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Coming up, will they find Andy? and will she be okay?**


End file.
